Dance of the Swan
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Prequel to "Breath of Life". Edward and Bella deal with infertility. Bella has to choose between mortality or immorality. Reviews are welcome.
1. Born again dreamer

Date: 12-20-2038

Bella's p.o.v

Chaotic, life is one big crazy circus. I am experiencing hell on earth although it is five days before Christmas. I am the one who is giving birth this time around. Against all

odds, I consider the opportunity to be a blessing. Who knew I would be in so much pain today? The rain never seems to end on my part of the world. Ground zero, the

delivery room speaks of nothing but doom. Uncontrollable, grief pulls at my heartstrings. My screams search the heavens for relief. Bleeding has become my swansong as

a human being. Labor, all of this hard work appears to be going nowhere. The baby's big head is crushing my internal organs. Restless, I push over and over again. I beg

anyone especially Edward to get Kendall out of me. All that they have to offer me are encouraging words and tender loving care. Their encouraging words renew my

strength and faith.


	2. Rosy dark paradise

Date: 4-9-2038-Nine Months Earlier

Bella's p.o.v

"Edward and I have been dealing with infertility problems. I don't understand why I can't conceive a baby" I confide in Carlisle. Distraught, a silent Edward sits in a chair

next to me. He squeezes my hand very tightly and I am afraid to let go. "Bella, you are a vampire. Vampires can't have babies" our family doctor, Carlisle explains. My

human heart breaks over the news. I know how much Edward wanted a son. I feel worthless knowing I can't give him a son. We already have three beautiful daughters

named Renesmee, Angel and Destiny. I sacrificed my mortality for them a long time ago. Renesmee and the twins, Angel and Destiny are all grown up now. Busy, they live

in their own separate different little worlds. These days our house is empty and we long for a baby. We both agreed we wanted to add a new addition to our family. "Is

there any hope left for us? Whatever happened to that potion you gave me to conceive the twins" I plead with Carlisle. "There is a little bit of potion left over. Hopefully,

it will be enough for you. You will have to drink the potion before you go to bed tonight. You will return back to being a human by tomorrow" he instructs me handing over

the small container. Excited, I put the bottle into my purse. "Carlisle, what are the risks?" concerned, Edward wonders. "As a human, Bella can have more children.

Complications such as a miscarriage may occur during the pregnancy. She might die in childbirth. Being a vampire may guarantee Bella a long life without any pain"

Carlisle forewarns Edward. "A difficult pregnancy, are you sure you want to go down this road again?" Edward asks me. "God will take care of me" I assure Edward

giving him a hug. "I support you one hundred percent" Edward promises. Hand in hand, we leave the hospital and the rest is history.


	3. Evaporated Hope

Date: 4-10-2038

Edward's p.o.v

Drunk with love, Bella fell asleep in my arms last night. The potion worked its magic on her overnight. She woke up feeling refreshed this morning. I still miss Vampire Bella

though. Evergreen skies have replaced that once lovable golden spark in her beautiful eyes. Sensitive, she feels everything and has no problems with expressing herself

this time around. I love her nevertheless because she is my wife. Jacob and our daughters have mixed emotions concerning Bella's transformation. Jacob thinks being

human will cause Bella's life to be cut short. Renesmee and the twins are looking forward to having a little brother or sister. Infertility, we thought we overcame this

obstacle until the pregnancy test results turn out to be negative. I hate seeing my beloved cry and yet I try to remain strong for the both of us. Bella suggests we should

do IVF. I support her one hundred percent as always.


	4. An unborn life

Date: 4-14-2038

Situation: Bella discovers she is pregnant with Kendall

Place: Edward and Bella's House

Scene 1: The Dining room- Breakfast time

Edward (worried): Bella, you haven't eaten your breakfast. I wonder if everything is alright with you?

Bella (feeling unwell, she plays around with her food): Edward, I have lost my appetite. I blame all of it on the flu.

Edward (concerned): How may I help you?

Bella (nauseous, she runs out of the dining room to use the bathroom): Please excuse me

Edward: I'll be here if you need anything

(Ten Minutes later a hysterical Bella yells for Edward. Panicky, Edward makes his way toward the bathroom)

Edward (running into the bathroom): What is your problem, Bella?

Bella (crying, she presents Edward with a positive pregnancy test): I am pregnant

Edward (confused): I thought that you had the flu

Bella: Apparently, I have been experiencing morning sickness. Morning sickness is a symptom of pregnancy. I guess that doing IVF was  
the right decision after all.

Edward (excited, he embraces Bella): I love you for having my baby

Bella (clutching her stomach): I thank you for giving this baby to me

Edward (touching Bella's stomach, he talks to the baby): I love you, sweet precious beautiful blessed dream of mine.

Bella (sobbing): I never knew good things could come out of the month December until today. I am now looking forward to December because our baby will born sometime in that month. We might have ourselves a Christmas baby.


	5. Twilight

Date: 4-24-2038

Bella's p.o.v

Promises broken

A faith brutally shaken

Passage into the unknown

Emotion

Rock the boat

One hot minute

Stand still and look cute

Everpresent, fear takes hold of the reins

Signs from heaven above

Chilly winds of change rearrange my schedule

A life caught in the crossfire

Pictures of what could've should've would've been

Endless crossroads direct me elsewhere


	6. Heart of destiny

Date: 5-3-2038

Edward's p.o.v

Born to be a concrete angel

Realize crying won't help the situation

Emotion, what is this?

Always incognito, now is not the time to repent

Temporary inner sanctuary

Heart with the silent voice

Every choice leads to one's fate

Meant to live for something more

One little road trip doesn't hurt much

Take a picture instead of giving in self torture

Iris

One day the tears will come and you won't be strong enough to hold them back

Nevertheless I am here for you


	7. Evanescent dream

Date: 5-20-2038

Bella's p.o.v

Back to December

Longsuffering patience

Eternal internal rock bottom

Spirit of surrender

Strange beautiful masterpiece

Invincible imaginary redeemer

Lingering breath of life

Evanescent dreams, seamless senseless material things

Needles and pins, these nails of the cross speak louder than words

Continuous state of grace, constant celestial presence in the world

Ephemeral is life is fragile just like a human being


	8. Dance of the swan

Date: 6-25-2038

Edward's p.o.v

Continuous swansong

Adversity set this city of brotherly love on fire

Remnants of yesterday

Everybody hurts

Life is not a fairytale

Everyday is a struggle to stay alive

A ghost lost in time

Same old unearthly desire

Everlasting overwhelmingly need to survive


	9. Aurora borealis

6-27-2038

Bella's p.o.v

Evolutionary change

The life of a dreamer

Hollow inside without a voice

Early morning glory

Return to OZ

Ember

A long December

Lilith of a hundred days and thousand years

I cry and surrender everything

Good Riddance

How can I move forward with my life?

Time will only tell if I am destined for success


	10. Winter song

7-20-2038

Edward's p.o.v

Shadow of the day

Ethereal silent world of hurt

River deep sorrow

Affliction

Passable secret anguish

Heart of an unborn tomorrow

Under the sea

Rest in peace

These burdens of mine

Steal my sunshine


	11. Nightfall

Date: 7-24-2038

Bella's p.o.v

Grace under pressure, solace stares history right in the face.

We don't have a need for breathing space in this holy sacred

place. I fight beside you in your silent secret storm. Wholeheartedly,

I embrace you and warm you up like a bonfire. I am too attached to wanna

let you go. You will never be alone for as long as we break bread together.

We are one tonight and done with sorrow forever. Fade away with me,

beloved ghost of an unborn tomorrow.


	12. Enough to let me go

Date: 8-8-2038

Edward's p.o.v

Glitter in the air

Remember my name, but release me

Echoes and shadows waste no time

All that I have left is you and you are such a wonderful heaven sent gift

The voice from within says do not procrastinate

I cherish every moment that I spend with you

Man on the moon, I'll see you soon again

Express yourself and I will never judge you


	13. Waterfalls

Date: 9-21-2038

Bella's p.o.v

Born to die, tie a pink satin ribbon around a willow tree.

Goodnight and goodbye, ballerinas with hearts as sweet

as apple pie. Dying roses, teardrops on the pillow grow

into crosses over time. Epic snowfall, neverending slow

dance, an inevitable rocky descent from grace. This

mind out of body experience promises there will be a

great spiritual awakening in the end. Child of Eden,

unborn life of the womb, beautiful baby angel. Spirit

of the night, ponder upon the chance to escape from

this horrible haunted place. Three days small wonder,

unearthly afterglow, travel elsewhere. Knocking on

heaven's door, you collapse on the hardwood floor.

Time was never on our side so go ahead and take a bow

before your heavenly father.


	14. I hold onto you

Date: 10-3-2038

Edward's p.o.v

You were with me for one brief hour.

One prayer wasn't enough to save your

life. Disguised as a thief, death appeared

on the scene. The serene atmosphere

changed forever after you said your last

breath. Who knew a few precious angels

such as you would pass me by? Hail to

the chief, this uncontrollable endless

grief of mine. Genuine, your legacy

will always live on. I hold onto your

memory for strength. Joy, this is

such a wonderful sweet relief.

Love heals the world tonight

when there is hardly a belief

in hope or peace.


	15. Nevertheless

Date: 10-29-2038

Bella's p.o.v

Radiant eclipse

Early morning glory

A special delivery

Lovable bundle of joy

A candle in the wind

Born again death angel

October baby

Reconsider everything


	16. Godspeed

Date: 11-24-2038

Edward's p.o.v

Breaking Dawn

Inevitable impending birth

Rock the boat

Timeless angel of the ocean

How does it feel to be born again?

Eyes of heaven, please don't frown or drown underwater

Solitary mermaid

Incurable blue baby, have fun in the sun

Slow down and catch a breath, moonchild


	17. Stay positive

Date: 12-20-2038

Bella's p.o.v

Made out of love

Always stay positive

Restless patience

Runaway train of thoughts and new ideas

Yahweh is real and his love can heal any kind of wound

ON the brink of a new dawn

Unbreakable is the sound of laughter


End file.
